


Hans' Butterfly

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i just got nervous about episodes 5 & 6 and needed to make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: If Hans and Mia were to walk in on Matteo and David in 3x05, after suspicion of a new love interest.





	Hans' Butterfly

“We’re so fucked,” David smiled before laying back onto Matteo’s bed, comfortably. Matteo followed his actions, placing his phone on the floor, and did the same. He looked to Matteo who wrinkled his nose up and the two burst out into laughter. 

This was the most peaceful and happiest Matteo had been in quite a while. 

Matteo slid his hand over to reach to David’s face. He strummed his fingers down his neck. He loved that he could finally do that. Finally touch David. Finally feel what he was supposed to feel with someone.

“What did you...first think of me when we passed each other in the hall?” Matteo asked, smirk evident on his face. David’s eyes brazenly flickered from Matteo’s lips and back to his eyes. 

God, Matteo felt like David could make him melt. He had a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. 

“That I wanted to know more about you...that I wanted to be around you more…” He responded. If he were being honest, a thousand things had run through his mind...all coherently about getting closer with Matteo. 

Not wanting Matteo to be a stranger. Wanting Matteo to be more than just a stranger. Truthfully, more than just friends. 

Matteo chuckled, understanding the unspoken words. Wanting more and not knowing how to do it. David licked his lips, rolling his eyes.

This sent the two into laughter...why? They had no idea. Something about each other’s presence made them feel so complete. And happy enough to laugh whenever they wanted.

Matteo lifted his finger to flip him off and David playfully slapped his hand down. The two were laughing even harder. 

Outside of Matteo’s room, a curious Hans and Mia stood. Hans whispered, “Who do you think he’s talking to?” Mia shook her head. Smiling, Hans said, “I must find out!” Reaching for the door, Mia grabbed his arm.  

“Don’t invade his privacy,” She said in a way that was both whispering and yelling. Hans sighed, shifting his weight to primarily his right leg. 

“Fuck you,” David managed to spit out in between their laughter. Matteo raised his eyebrows, as if he had just been challenged. “Fuck you,” Matteo mocked him as he inched himself closer to David.

David leaned his face down closer to him. Filling in the space between them, Matteo brought his lips to hover over David’s. He kissed David sweetly and tenderly, his hands finding and intertwining with David’s. 

“Okay, what? It’s totally silent now,” Hans quietly noted. Mia’s eyes widened, trying to give Hans a signal of the obviousness of the situation. Hans shook his head, there was no way Matteo, his antisocial butterfly, Florenzi had brought someone to his room. 

“Oh my god!” Hans practically squealed while opening the door. Mia attempted to cover the fact that her jaw just dropped by bringing her hands to her face. “Oh..my...god,” Matteo muttered to himself as he buried his face in David’s shoulder.  

Hans smiled. Whoever that stranger was...he sure was good looking. His curly hair messily toppled onto his head and his precious facial features. Damn if Hans would have suspected he was gay, he would have tried to hit on him. 

David shyly smiled while looking over to his roommates. A shade of blush crept onto his face. Walking in, Hans dramatically clung his hands to his heart. “So rude of you to not introduce us to your guest!” 

Hans felt more than overjoyed to see the amount of blush on Matteo’s cheeks. Matteo on the other hand, felt humiliated. But, if he was going to imagine a future with David, oh god, then he had to be able to see these types of things happening in his future. 

Matteo’s heart was racing. This moment meant a lot to him. It was the first time he was going to introduce David to people that...well, he’d be stuck with for a while. He shook his head smiling, as he saw Mia creeping into his room, as well. 

“David, Hans and Mia. Hans and Mia, David.” Mia giggled as she watched Hans shamelessly plop onto the bed, in the middle of the couple. “Your…” 

David’s eyes skimmed up Matteo’s face. They hadn’t talked about this. His eyes searched to find out what Matteo would say, but before he could clearly recognize what Matteo would say, he was speaking.

“My boyfriend. David.” He had acknowledged it. Matteo and David’s eyes locked like magnets, the two chuckling and then laughing with relief. David’s eyes widened as Hans threw himself into an embrace. 

Retreating from the hug, Hans looked to Matteo and then hugged him. “Mia, our butterfly’s wings are spreading!” Mia smiled, joining the three on the bed. They four talked for what seemed like hours while, every once and awhile, David or Matteo would show some sort of affection. 

Whether it was a caressing a hand, glances, hugs, or small kisses planted on their cheeks...it was affection that could keep the two on an adrenaline high for what seemed like years. 


End file.
